


Bite Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html#comments).

"Ow! Fucker!" Dean snapped, shoving away from the cotton-pad brandishing Angel.

"Dean," Castiel said in a serious tone. When was he never serious? "Stop being a baby."

"Easy for you to say," Dean grunted, as Castiel pressed the alcohol soaked cotton against the broken skin of his neck. "You never got bitten by a fucking _vampire_."

"Oh yes," Castiel said. "And being blown into a thousand pieces by Lucifer was a piece of cake."

Dean tried not to smirk at Castiel's attempt at sarcasm. Hey, at least he was trying.

"You're lucky, she didn't get too deep." Castiel commented as he pressed a bandaid over the broken skin.

"Jealous?" Dean remarked, eyebrows raised.

"Of what?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." He turned to see Castiel give him a questioning look, before setting the cleansing alcohol bottle back in Sam's duffel bag. "You not gonna kiss it better?" Dean said sarcastically, getting to his feet with a groan.

As he gave a small stretch, Dean stilled as he felt a pair of lips press against the bandaid on his neck, only there for a nano-second before pulling away.

Dean watched as Castiel returned to replacing the first aid kit into Sam's bag, as though nothing had happened.

Dean gave a small smile, before clearing his throat. "So, uh, we should get back..."


End file.
